


Delusional.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Lo encontró, lo vio llorar y lo consoló, pero definitivamente no era su tipo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Saya Yamamoto, MAPPA.
> 
> Esta es una idea que tenía guardada desde hace mucho y la desempolvé para hacerla jjseung.
> 
> Oppa es hermano mayor en coreano.

Su entrenadora no lo había dejado solo hasta que le dijo que se callara y se fuera. Ahora mismo no le importaba si había sido grosero, tampoco se le pasaba por la cabeza disculparse. No tenía ganas de nada, sólo de dejar de sentirse tan mierda.

Cerró el grifo y con un pañuelo se secó el rostro luego de lavarse sus lágrimas frustradas, saliendo del baño sin querer observar su patético ser en el espejo. Odiaba llorar pero le había servido para desahogarse un poco, ya no había nada qué hacer más que agarrar sus maletas y prepararse para las competencias del próximo año.

Caminó por el desolado pasillo donde fue muy fácil percatarse del cuerpo medio tirado de Jean-Jacques, como si se hubiese apoyado en la pared y luego se dejara caer hasta el suelo. Lo reconoció por su peinado. No le tomó importancia, pero pudo saber la razón de su estado cuando pasó a un lado y el asfixiante olor a licor le hizo arrugar la cara, aun así no tuvo ningún motivo para detenerse o siquiera mirarlo.

_«Qué desagradable.»_

Estaba pasando de largo cuando un sorpresivo agarre lo detuvo casi haciéndolo caer, echó un vistazo y la mano de JJ había atajado la suya, tratando de jalarlo hacia él. Seung Gil buscó liberarse con fastidio.

— ¿Podrías soltarme?

— No te vayas… —el sujeto empezó a balbucear cosas tratando de levantarse y no fue una sorpresa que perdiera el equilibrio, volviendo a caer de bruces y chocando fuertemente la pared con su espalda por haberse traído encima todo el peso de Lee.

— Rayos, déjame. —estaba en una posición comprometedora sobre el regazo del otro, y ahora JJ lo había encadenado dentro de un abrazo tan duro que lo empezaba a lastimar. Removerse no le sirvió de nada.

— No me dejes tú también…

_«Es un asco, está totalmente perdido. Ugh.»_

En su forma tan arrastrada de hablar se notaba lo borracho que iba, recitando disparates entre los que empezó a confundirlo con alguien más al llamarlo por un nombre de mujer, diciéndole que “la” amaba demasiado y no podían separarse, que la boda llegaría pronto, tendrían pequeños JJs y serían muy felices.

Diablos, ¿cómo es que el sonriente Rey con un ego infinito logró terminar en esta lamentable condición, si apenas había pasado algo más de una hora desde que estuvo en el podio posando con su medalla dorada? Incluso, a excepción de sus guantes, Seung Gil todavía llevaba puesto el traje de su programa libre debajo del jersey de su país.

Leroy siguió soltando incoherencias contra su cuello poniéndolo aún más incómodo, y Lee notó el celular tirado a un lado del canadiense. El menor lo tenía tan firmemente atrapado que le costó alcanzarlo y vio el mensaje abierto con el que su novia (más bien ex) cortaba la relación porque se cansó de fingir y ya no quería aguantar lo cargante que era. Seung Gil le dio la razón.

— Se supone que vendrías a verme, nena… todo estaba bien, ¿por qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi reina…?

Qué molesto, no tenía paciencia para lidiar con un despechado maloliente. Volvió a hacer fuerza exigiendo ser liberado cuando finalmente JJ cedió, era su oportunidad para largarse pero quedó estático al ver esas gotas rodando por el rostro agachado de quien fuera uno de los patinadores más imponentes del momento.

La mano del más alto se agarró de la manga de Lee como un niño que pedía no ser abandonado y apretó los dientes sin poder contener del todo sus sollozos. Era de otro planeta verlo así, demasiado “no JJ”, ¿pero a él qué le importaba?

Maldijo por lo bajo.

— Debo estar volviéndome idiota también.

Miró a los lados del pasillo que seguía desierto y cerró los ojos suspirando internamente cuando permitió que Jean-Jacques volviera a apretarlo contra su pecho, esta vez sin rudeza, simplemente devastado. Las lágrimas de JJ mojaron su hombro durante minutos sin percatarse de que sus propios brazos estaban rodeando al canadiense, impregnándose de su calor natural. También sonaba cursi pero sus latidos parecían haberse acompasado a los ajenos, tan lentos que daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento se detendrían.

Eso le hizo pensar si acaso él estaba pasando por un despecho similar, si por eso inconscientemente su cuerpo también buscaba un consuelo físico.

— Todos se fueron… ¿tú también…?

Seung Gil levantó su rostro del pecho contrario y susurró negando con la cabeza.

— No.

Podía sentir la respiración alcoholizada de JJ a través de su boca que estaba tan cerca de la suya y Lee hizo la prueba, metió su lengua por el medio invadiéndolo, y aunque el menor no respondió al principio comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de él convirtiéndolo en un beso desesperado.

Sí, Seung Gil notó esa agradable quemazón recorriéndolo hasta enfocarse en su vientre, provocando que sus labios aceleraran y que su cuerpo disfrutara de tener las manos de JJ encima. La secreción de endorfina hizo de las suyas, disparando la necesidad de Seung por obtener más.

No quiso separarse hasta que la lengua de Jean casi le lamía la campanilla dejándolo sin respiración, se levantó tirando de la mano del de ojos azules y observó las puertas del pasillo hasta que JJ le señaló una en particular. Cuando entraron Lee supo que era el cuarto de cambio que había usado JJ, sus patines y el traje verde de su programa libre estaban sobre un bolso deportivo en una esquina, mientras que en la pequeña mesa en el centro abundaban las botellas que Leroy se había encargado de vaciar como si nada más importara.

Jean lo agarró por detrás llevándolo al sillón, donde cayeron sin cuidado por la poca coordinación del más joven. Seung Gil se abrió el jersey quitándoselo y mientras se desabotonaba el chaleco de su traje notó que JJ lo miraba fijamente, pero a la vez sus ojos opacos lucían tan ausentes. El americano tomó algunos de sus cabellos perdido en el tono tan oscuro que tenían, del mismo color que el de ella.

— Oye-… —se quejó Seung a medias cuando el otro lo aplastó con su peso, enterrando la nariz en su pelo lacio y brillante como una noche con estrellas.

Luego de soltarse la corbata y abrirse la camisa las grandes manos de JJ le recorrieron el pecho, rozando sus tetillas erectas por el frío del ambiente, surcando su abdomen hasta llegar a su pantalón y abrirlo mientras tomaba nuevamente los labios de Seung Gil que le correspondió muy cooperativo. No perdió el tiempo, metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta de JJ para tirar de ella hasta sacarla, buscando el cinturón para abrirlo y luego hacer lo mismo con los jeans del chico bronceado.

Jean-Jacques rozó su nariz y labios por la piel de Seung en búsqueda de su cuello, dejándole notar el frío de sus mejillas aun mojadas. El mayor se excitó con las mordidas y lamidas que llegaron hasta sus clavículas, enterrando sus dedos en la espalda baja de JJ donde lucía un llamativo tatuaje, arrastrándolos bajo su camisa hasta alcanzar sus hombros anchos y musculosos que se sentían muy bien bajo sus yemas.

Empujó su pelvis frotándola contra la ajena duramente hasta que puso a tono a JJ también, permitiendo que éste le terminara de sacar el pantalón y la ropa interior. Estiró el cuello para morder los labios de JJ al mismo tiempo que coló la mano en sus jeans abiertos, sacando el falo de Leroy que sin contenerse lo empotró contra el respaldo, haciendo fuerza con el glande con la intención de penetrarlo directamente.

Lee hizo una mueca empujándolo por los hombros. Si llegaba a lograr metérsela de esa forma tan bestial le iba a dejar el trasero hecho un desastre.

— No, espera… ¡espera! Así no. —le golpeó el pecho haciéndolo entrar en razón y agarró la mano con la que JJ estaba forzando su miembro para apartarla, escupiendo en su palma para masturbarlo a la vez que dejaba una buena capa de ese lubricante natural. Mientras tanto se metió a la boca los dedos de su otra mano ensalivándolos bien, y aun con JJ entre sus piernas apoyó cada pie en el borde del sofá quedando muy expuesto, llevando los dígitos bien mojados a su entrada para enterrarlos uno a uno.

Su expresión adusta apenas reflejaba la ola de placer que lo atrapó en cuanto empezó a acariciarse la próstata, conocía bastante bien su interior así que no era difícil ubicarla rápido. Con sus mejillas coloradas y sus gruesas cejas ligeramente comprimidas observó a JJ que continuaba en silencio, mirándolo con la respiración desgastada, y Seung lo prefirió así en lugar del ebrio que lo llamaba con nombre de mujer.

_«Un poco… más.»_

Era obsceno estar masturbando a ambos bajo la mirada intensa de Jean.

Seung Gil vio hacia abajo, la envergadura de la hombría de JJ se había puesto completamente tirante bajo su mano, avisándole que ya no podía ponerse más duro que eso, se veía enorme y tuvo el sucio deseo de chuparla. Volvieron a besarse bruscamente, sus dientes chocaban y la saliva se les escurría por el mentón; sus tres dedos ya entraban y salían bien dejando el suficiente espacio, así que abrazó el cuello de Jean-Jacques atrayéndolo y le pidió que lo hiciera.

Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás chocando con el respaldo del sofá en cuanto su carne cedió a la presión y el falo de JJ empezó a entrar, forzando sus músculos internos a acoplarse a su tamaño.

— Mmgh, Jean… —el más alto jadeó al oír su nombre terminando de hundirse y no esperó más, marcando un fuerte ritmo contra Lee que enredó sus piernas en la cintura del otro, dejándose embestir tal como JJ quisiera— ¡Ahh!

Después de un rato en que esa posición se hizo incómoda le costó conseguir que Jean diera vuelta para que quedara sentado contra el espaldar y fuera ahora Seung Gil quien se moviera sobre él, aferrando sus manos al respaldo para impulsarse. Su trasero golpeaba aprisa contra las caderas de JJ y el ardor de la fricción del sexo bombeando dentro suyo rápidamente era interpretado por su cerebro morboso como un gran placer.

En un punto Leroy tomó nuevamente el mando lanzándolo boca abajo, apretando la cabeza de Seung Gil contra el brazo del sillón. Al volver a meter su erección en el húmedo y suave agujero del coreano le aferró las caderas con ambas manos golpeando muy salvaje. Lee se quejó entre dientes arrugando las cejas y apretando los puños, pudiendo oír entre sus jadeos los quejidos del menor que parecía haberse descontrolado nuevamente, volviendo a llorar sin detenerse.

Su pecho ardió por todo el aire que se le escapaba con los continuos gemidos, siendo apresado desde atrás por los brazos de Jean que lo atrajo pegando la espalda de Lee a su torso, y lo hizo sentarse en él fuertemente al tiempo en que embistió hacia arriba, hasta que ya no hubo ni un milímetro de distancia entre sus testículos y las nalgas de Seung para empezar a explotar en copiosos chorros dentro de él.

Seung Gil aprovechó esa magnífica sensación del semen resbalando por sus paredes internas, tan adentro que casi podía saborear en su garganta lo amargo de esa blanca esencia, y sacudió su falo mucho más pequeño en comparación hasta manchar la piel del sillón.

Se sostuvo con ambas manos respirando agitado cuando JJ lo soltó y su miembro resbaló afuera dejando salir todo el líquido. Cuando se recuperó y pudo apoyar los pies en el suelo Seung buscó sus prendas y empezó a vestirse sin más, tenía que ir por su entrenadora parar que le diera su ropa casual y se volvieran al hotel.

Ni siquiera había volteado a ver a JJ cuando estuvo a punto de irse, pero el otro le tomó la mano deteniéndolo como al principio.

— Oppa-chan, ¿a dónde vas?

Lee lo miró con su usual cara de póker.

— Al hotel, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No estás en condiciones de dar una buena impresión si andas por ahí.

La expresión de Jean era triste y confundida, se le notaba que necesitaba a alguien con él. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Seung lo interrumpió, no deseaba escuchar ruegos ni involucrarse de más. Él y JJ ya habían obtenido todo el consuelo que el otro podía darle.

— No te confundas. Hicimos esto para sentirnos mejor pero no significa más que eso, no me gustas y eso no va a cambiar por un rato de sexo, ni siquiera eres del tipo de persona que podría agradarme. —se soltó del agarre, caminando a la puerta— Si no vas a tomar mi consejo de lamentarte en privado haz lo que quieras. Adiós.

Tan cruel. La puerta se cerró y JJ hundió el rostro entre sus manos, apretando los ojos que por más que trató no dejaron de mojarse.

**Author's Note:**

> A mi Seung le gusta meterse con hombres borrachos para luego dejarlos tirados :u
> 
> No es mi intención contribuir al odio contra la novia de JJ así que si van a comentar su desagrado háganlo sin insultarla estúpidamente como hace el fandom.
> 
> Me dio cosita hacer esta historia porque amo a Seung y JJ juntos, espero escribir algo mejor de ellos después <3


End file.
